


came here looking for you but you came in with someone else

by novrik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Cursing, Other, POV Second Person, college party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novrik/pseuds/novrik
Summary: you go to a party in hopes of getting the chance to talk to The Lance Serrano.he's here but he's wearing Kogane's varsity jacket.





	came here looking for you but you came in with someone else

**Author's Note:**

> tw for use of alcohol. if there's anything else please leave a comment and i'll tag.
> 
> it's been awhile since i've written something in second person lol. i've tried to make "you" as vague as possible. no gender pronouns are mentioned. however it is assumed that you are attracted to guys so if you're a lesbian well uh....probably not your thing lol. there is an outfit mentioned along with makeup. clothes and makeup are gender neutral so if you think differently fuck off.
> 
> twitter thread explaining the idea behind this [here](https://twitter.com/shirinnie/status/1049811490990112768)

Lance Serrano was the most beautiful person you had ever seen in your nineteen years of life. Genuinely you had never seen someone with as bright of a smile as him. Lance radiated this positive energy you were unable to fathom. How could anyone be as sweet, kind, and caring as Lance? That was a question you often asked yourself, staring at the back of his hand during lectures. So maybe yes, you did have a little bit of a crush on the boy but honestly, who wouldn’t? You’ve asked around and everyone’s said if they’d got the chance they would totally date Lance Serrano.

 

His smile could end wars and you, you would kill for that smile.

 

Perhaps that’s why you were here at this party. To catch a glimpse of that legendary smile. Pearly whites surrounded by perfectly plump lips, Lance’s beauty was godly.

 

The house was brightly lit, loud music echoing throughout. You could feel the vibrations of the bass all the way out from the front lawn. People were milling on the porch, too caught up in their own conversations to give you any thought as you passed by.

 

You shut the front door behind you and were greeted by the sight of an insane amount of people. A large portion of them have made their way onto the makeshift dance floor in the living room. The furniture had been pushed away to clear room for people as well as the dj. The music felt even louder inside and you could feel the bass creating an artificial heartbeat. You squeezed your way past the masses to reach the kitchen.

 

There, you rifled through the coolers looking for cheap, shitty beer. Did Lance like beer? Or did he prefer something more sophisticated like wine? Did he even like to drink alcohol? Okay, now that last question had to be wrong. Everyone had seen Lance Serrano at a party. Lance was known for being a partygoer. And again, you couldn’t help but think about him. How he was a frat boy but not one of those douchey jackass white boys. How he loved to party yet managed to stay so consistent with his grades. How Lance seemed like your typical creative personality yet he majored in astrophysics. That boy was a marvelous wonder you oh so wished to figure out.

 

You opened the can of beer with a loud snap. Taking a sip, you got up in search for the boy of your dreams.

 

Being a lightweight, maybe having a beer right away wasn’t the best idea. You weren’t stumbling everywhere (already) but the fuzziness in your mind was there.  _ How was Lance so perfect? _ Damn, who would know. Maybe you’ll ask him that when you see him tonight.

 

You kept walking towards the door to the backyard, wondering if Lance would be outside. Walking towards the outside, you could see numerous couples in the dark hallways, attempting to find privacy. Geez, get a room, you laughed to yourself.

 

You slid the doors back into place and scanned around the backyard. There were people in the pool, laughing and splashing about. Many of the girls wore some of the skimpiest bikinis you had ever seen and you wished for their confidence. Looking down at yourself, you decided what you wore wasn’t too bad. Plaid over a crop top and your most distressed pair of black, skinny jeans. A power move you would say especially considering you had taken the time to do your makeup earlier.

 

Where was Lance? Oh god, please say he was here. You took another swig from your can. Lance, Lance, Lance, where are you? Maybe this was a bad idea. It was just a stupid crush anyway. You didn’t even know him. Just saw who we was. Except what you saw proved to be better than anyone else in your life.

 

It scared you, how readily you had fallen for him. One, two easy smiles and suddenly your heart was alight. This wasn’t love, you knew that at the very least, but it could be. It could be if you would just find him and muster up the courage to say hello.

 

You looked around again, hoping to even just catch a glimpse of the popular frat boy. Once more, you hazily scan the immense backyard and you recognize a couple of faces from your classes but there was no sign of Lance. You gave a bitter sigh and look back down to your drink. Figured he wouldn’t be at the one party you were at.

 

Tipping your head back, you downed the rest of your drink and reveled in the seemingly bitter taste. Skirting past bodies, you found a waste bag and throw out your empty can. As you looked for a path back inside the house, your eyes land on someone you didn’t think you’d be seeing.

 

Lance. He was finally here.

 

Your mouth felt dry and you wish you hadn’t downed the rest of your beer earlier. He looked dashing in the bright lights. Lance had gotten a haircut, an undercut to be exact, and you swallowed hard. His piercings reflected back the shine of the lights. Piercings. He had piercings. Your knees felt weak.

 

Even from afar, you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. You wanted to know him so badly. Even just being friends with Lance would be really cool. He was always so perceptive to people’s feelings, especially with those he cared about.

 

You let out another internal sigh. He looked good. He looked so damn good with those broad shoulders and long legs. Something about guys in ripped skinny jeans and a varsity letterman really got your blood going.

 

Wait. Varsity letterman? Okay, yeah Lance did swim but the jacket he wore was red and black not blue and black like all the other swim lettermans.

 

The crowd’s loud cheer of “whoop, whoop! Serrano boy!” interrupted your thoughts. Lance turned around then and you saw the name decorating the back of the jacket hanging off of his shoulders.

 

_ Kogane. _

 

Oh. Ohhhhhh. Okay, that made a lot more sense. You bit your lip hoping to find a distraction in the pain from the sadness knowing talking to Lance was pointless. You pushed your way back inside the house, muttering an apology every time you bumped into someone.

 

You didn’t feel like having another beer so you decided to mix yourself a drink. Something strong, preferably. Rummaging through cupboards, you found a bottle of vodka. This wasn’t your house but the desire to get hammered was far greater than your desire to do the right thing. Besides, once other people saw the bottle, they wanted some too.

 

You fixed yourself your drink and passed along the vodka. You turned around back towards the living room, only to catch sight of Lance again.

 

However, he’s got someone with him this time. Lance’s plus one was an Asian guy, slightly shorter than he was with bangs covering much of his forehead and the rest of his hair pulled back in a mid ponytail. His ears mirrored Lance’s, metal piercings glinting in the lowlight. Were those… violet eyes? Damn, this guy radiated some badass vibes.

 

Or to put it very simply, Kogane was hot.

 

And watching them in your drunken haze, you understood why. Despite having only seen Kogane for about two seconds, you come to realization that there’s this impulsive energy surrounding him and knowing Lance’s grounded mentality, it was so easy to see how they gravitate to one another. They looked good together, really. You couldn’t remember the last time you saw two people so in love with each other.

 

It felt weird watching the two of them interact. Even out here amongst the throes of people, it was like you had stumbled upon an intimate bed scene. Seeing the way Lance mouthed his lover’s name (Keith, you believed) made your heart ache. It was so tender the way Keith cupped Lance’s jaw. They were so unbelievably soft with one another.

 

Seeing them kiss felt wrong, blasphemous almost. Like you’ve sinned seeing two ethereal gods. They fit so well, you couldn’t even bear the thought of attempting to make small talk with either of them. Perfect relationships didn’t exist but Lance and Keith seemed to be the paradox.

 

God, you were getting sick of it. You tore your gaze away from them, wanting to be gone. Or fuck, just get wasted instead. Someone was bound to be doing tequila shots right?

 

You finished the rest of your shitty mixed drink of vodka and who knew what and left in search of a good time somewhere else. Somewhere far away where there were no pretty boys to fuck up your existence.

**Author's Note:**

> this is rather different from what i usually write and in general i don't think there are many fics like this in the fandom lol
> 
> i do hope you've enjoyed this for what it's worth. 
> 
> leave a kudos or comment and thank u for reading owo
> 
> my [twitter](twitter.com/c9sharpshooter)


End file.
